Medical devices used to immobilize and support various parts of the human body are known. This invention is directed to inflatable devices for supporting, protecting and normalizing the forces acting on body extremity, preferably a lower extremity, i.e. calf, ankle, Achilles, heel and foot regions, particularly for bedridden patients or those often confined in a supine position. A primary object is to reduce point pressures and heat and moisture build-up to maintain or improve the blood flow to the soft tissues of the lower extremity by normalizing the forces acting thereon to prevent the formation, and aid in the healing, of various pressure sores and other pathologies, including decubitus ulcers, commonly known as bed sores. Any region of a limb that experiences undue pressure or force to an extent that skin and soft tissue blood supply is compromised risks skin and soft tissue breakdown and maceration and the possible formation of decubitus ulcers and other related pressure sores. This tendency is even a greater risk for diabetics and those with vascular compromise.
One prior art attempt at protecting a lower limb discloses a multi-chambered air pressurizable boot manufactured by Ehob, Inc., Indianapolis, Ind., and commercially distributed under the trademark FOOT WAFFLE.RTM.. Multi-chambered systems have not proven satisfactory because the separate pressurized chambers prevent the displacement of the interior air volume of the device from a region of high pressure to a region of low pressure to thereby normalize and evenly distribute pressure applied by the device to the limb and the effect of gravity acting on the limb.
Thus, a need exists for means that satisfactorily normalizes and dissipates the pressure and forces acting on an extremity.